


A Little More TLC

by thecookiemomma



Series: You, Me, and TLC [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "bathtub" scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Arress prompted me to write the scene mentioned in [A Little TLC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/227058). So, I did. It didn't go exactly quite how I intended it, but pretty much. Silly boys kept wanting to talk everything through. So, they did.

Tony slept for several hours, waking only a couple times when he twisted wrong in his sleep. The painkillers and cream – as well as the applied heat – had done their job, and Tony woke up feeling a lot better. Until he tried to move. He groaned, embarrassed at the sound he made, and laid back down flat, keeping still in a semi-comfortable position.

 

Jethro heard him, and came up the stairs, grabbing the things he'd had before. “Whatcha need, Tony? More medicine? The hot-pad?”

 

“Oh, no, Jethro. Before I went to sleep, you mentioned a hot bath. I think I was dreaming about it. You're not getting out of it that easily.” Tony knew he was being a pain, but he thought a hot bath sounded wonderful.

 

“Tony,” Jethro's voice was a growl. “Cut the crap. Not gonna mess around with ya until I won't hurt ya.” He held out an arm for Tony to grab.

 

“Wasn't thinking about that, Boss. Or wasn't until you said something. I'm sure there's a way you could bend me that would avoid pain.” Tony reached out to grab the arm, pulling himself up slowly to avoid stretching the injured muscle.

 

“Who said anything about you bein' the one bent?” Now, the older man's voice was husky, full of promise.

 

“You'd do that for me?” Tony gaped a little as he stood. “Maybe I _do_ want you like that now. I bet you could make it so good, Boss.” 

 

“Not Boss. Not here.” Jethro said, wrapping an arm around him, but not touching his back, in case the contact would cause him more pain. He offered enough support that Tony could get to the bathroom without too much trouble. 

 

“Alright, Jethro. Lemme take my pants off. You wanna start the water? I can adjust it when I get in.” He started undoing his fly, sucking in a little to undo the button. That hurt, but he couldn't do it any other way. 

 

Jethro must have caught his wince. He turned the water on, then turned around and grabbed Tony's pants from his fingers, and pulled them taut. “Here. Trick I learned in the Corps. When they're too tight, stick your thumb like so...” He pushed on the button, and it slid easily out. “Had to learn how to do that standing nearly completely still.” 

 

Tony groaned, partially from the ache in his back, and partially from the touch of the other man's fingers on his fly. “You're gonna kill me here, Jethro.” 

 

“I'll pull away if I'm hurtin' ya, Tony. Not gonna do that. Not this way.” Jethro dropped the placket of his pants, stepping back, true to his word. 

 

“No, no. Don't ...” Tony groaned, unzipping his pants, letting them drop to the ground. True to form, he'd gone commando, so didn't have to worry about any boxers or briefs beneath. 

 

Jethro looked at that, taking it in. “Nothin' beneath, Tony? That get a little sore at times?” 

 

“Only when you prowl into the room all alpha-male, Jethro. Then, it hurts pretty bad. But otherwise, no, it's fine. And besides, it wouldn't matter if I wore tighty-whiteys when you do that, it'd still hurt like hell. All damn day long.” Tony stepped out of the pants, starting to reach to pick them up, then thinking better of it. He reached for Jethro's hand to steady him as he lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bathtub. He slid over to stick his hand under the water and test it, slowly reaching up to change the temperature to suit him. He liked his baths hot, and knew from his training that the hot water would soothe the muscles, much like the heating pad had done. When he was content with the temperature, he grinned. “You wanna put the plug in for me, please?” 

 

Tony's words made Jethro groan, but he pushed his sleeves up and bent over to secure the plug. “You're damn right, I'll put a plug in. And you'd wear it all damn day if I ask, wouldn't you?” Jethro mumbled more to himself than to the other man, but hadn't counted on his good hearing. Louder, he said, “Ya think I prowl, huh, Tony?” He turned a happily feral smile on his lover, and snorted, standing up again to give Tony the help he needed to get into the hot water. “And you laze back in that chair, exposing your underbelly, and I get all hard and aching. You stick your hands behind your head, thinkin' things through, and I can see the steam pourin' out your ears. Just wanna sneak up behind ya, nibble your ears, make you jump and fall on your ass.” His grin turned more playful now. “Get your ass in that water before I drag ya back into the bedroom, DiNozzo.” 

 

Jethro helped Tony into the water, and left his hand on the younger man's shoulder. He sat down on the side of the tub, massaging gently. Tony groaned, leaning into the touch a little, then leaning back in the water to relax. “Oooh, kinky, Jethro. Never knew you liked that kind of thing.” He shuddered at the man's words. “I'll lay back for you soon, Boss...” He used the word intentionally, placing just the hint of emphasis on it, knowing it'd drive him just a little more crazy. “Lay back and just let you slam into me, or ride me hard from above. I don't care.” 

 

“Gonna happen, DiNozzo. Maybe we'll risk it. You're drivin' me wild here. Seein' you like this's got me achin' so hard.” He ran his hand over the front of Tony's chest, tweaking a nipple. “Maybe I'll lay you down, flip over and straddle your face. Let you suck me off while I'm doin' you.” 

 

“Sounds good. I don't think I can wait, either. I've been waiting years for this.” Tony sighed happily as Jethro's hands continued to rub across his chest, across his arms, down his side. “Might want to cut that out, Jethro. Unless you want me to shoot up in your face.” 

 

“Have to try that some time.” Jethro thought about it, and it sounded interesting. “Not today, though. Think I'm gonna ride you. Like I said. You're gonna hold real still, not hurt your back, and I'm gonna wring you dry.” He stilled his hands, not wanting Tony to come too soon. However, he left one hand splayed across his chest, possessively. “You're mine, Tony. Said that, but you gotta know. You're mine.” 

 

“Alright.” Tony nodded, leaning his head, enjoying the water and Jethro's touch. “Reverse is true, of course. You're mine, too. Doing this... it's not just a quick thing, Gibbs. Not with you. We're risking a lot here, and I don't risk this much for just one time, or a weekend or something. We do this, it's … It's all or nothing.” 

 

“Yeah. I get that. Same with me. I don't do easy. Ya know that.” Jethro chuckled at the pun, moving his fingers just a little, stroking the wet skin. “Feel good, Tone?” He smiled, letting his guard down fully. 

 

“Yeah, Jet, it really does.” He tensed a little, expecting a head slap for the endearment. “That okay? I dunno. It just seems to fit better than 'Jethro.' At least in bed.” He waited for the other man's reaction. 

 

“Yeah, Tony, it's fine. Just not at work, where people can hear. Know we'll both slip up, but we gotta be real careful. Don't think it'd lose us our jobs, but we'd get shipped to Outer Mongolia or somethin'. Vance'd love to have a reason ...” 

 

“Yeah, don't I know it. You piss him off, and he's still pissed over me being around when Jenny died.” He exhaled a deep breath, turning morose. 

 

“None of that, Tone. You know she wanted you outta the way. If she'd've needed ya, she'd've said. One thing that woman could do was milk the resources. Why she lasted as long as she did as Director.” Jethro shifted, pulling a leg up on to the side of the tub, stretching his arm further across Tony's chest. “Aw, hell.” He pulled his arm back, and shucked his hoodie, sitting there with just his boxers and sweats on. 

 

“Mmm. Lookin' good, babe.” Tony grinned, reaching a wet hand up to run his fingers lightly through Jethro's silvery chest hair. “Real good. Can't wait to have you in me, or me in you whichever way it turns out. Probably a good bit of both. I love the feeling of being stretched, split wide open by a hard cock, but I also love feeling the tightness constricting mine. I'm pretty easy to please. What about you? Which you like better?” 

 

Jethro groaned again. “Like both, yeah. Think I prefer to pitch, mostly, but yeah, a good stretchin' and burnin' is the best way to go, sometimes.” He smiled a lazy, lust-filled smile. “That water gettin' cold yet? Cuz I'm feelin' the need for a good hard ride soon.” 

 

“Gonna fill you up, Jet. Stretch you wide. Let you work all your energy off. Not sure what I'm gonna do with mine. But tonight, you get t' do all the work. If my damn back didn't hurt, I'd be wiggling and shimmying with ya, but …” He snorted. “Incentive to be good, and lay still til it heals, I guess.” 

 

“Damn right, Tone.” To all of it. “C'mon. Sure the water's not hot anymore and you need t' take another coupla pills.” He reached over, started the water draining, proving his comment true. 

 

“Yeah, you're right. Felt good, though.” Tony grinned, and slowly lifted himself up enough to where Jethro could grab him around the waist and support him climbing out. 

 

“That good? Don't wanna be more harm than good. You tell me what you need.” Jethro helped him maneuver and grabbed a towel. “Here. Lemme dry you off. Lemme know if it hurts.” 

 

“No, right now it feels good, Jethro. Feels so good.” Jethro smiled. He knew his Tony was a hedonist. All those expensive things he talked about wanting. He knew it was because of the way they felt. 

 

“Gonna give you somethin' good to feel, baby. Y' won't need your high-count sheets and silk robe. Gonna give you my hands on your skin, my ass envelopin' your cock, takin' you deep. You're gonna like the way it feels.” 

 

“You know me too well. Way too well.” Tony grinned, leaning back into the touch as Jethro toweled off his hair. “I want you so bad.” He sighed his need. “C'mon. My dick's hurting almost as much as my back now, honestly.” He laughed. “Don't think I've ever been this hard before. Or if I have, it's been a long time.” 

 

“Settle down, baby. Let me take care of you.” Jethro eased him out of the bathroom, and back down on the bed, then dropped his sweats and boxers. His eyes sparkled with lust, and Tony melted into the bed. 

 

“Love that. Love you takin' care of me, Jet.” He shifted just so, attempting to angle his body so that his back could remain stationary and his cock could stand up enough for Jethro to slide it inside. 

 

“Love to take care of you. You know that. Know me better than anybody now, Tony.” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, you've been taking care of all of us for years, haven't you, Boss?” He was finding it easy to shift between roles, even here. When he talked about work or anything work related, Jet was 'Boss.' That's all there was to it. It had to be that way. 

 

“Yeah. Kinda have, haven't I?” He snorted, and straddled Tony, moving slowly up the long body. “You gotta tell me what feels good, and what doesn't. Won't hurt you more.” He repeated himself, but Tony knew it was important to him. “Here.” He opened his fist, and stuck the painkillers on his fingers again. “Do that thing again, now I can do somethin' about it.” 

 

Tony laughed, opening his mouth for the pill-covered fingers, suckling the skin, sucking them more, swallowing the pills, then nipping gently at the tips of his lover's fingers. 

 

Jethro groaned, and drew his fingers down, spreading his hands to lower his body down to kiss Tony. He slid his tongue into his mouth, swirling it around, then brushing up against Tony's tongue. Tony responded eagerly and for a few quiet minutes, the two of them kissed happily. 

 

Jethro pulled back, panting heavily. “You wanna stretch me?” He rolled to one side, reaching over to grab the lube. “Or, if it's too much movement, I can stretch myself. Done it before.” He smirked, knowing what that knowledge would do to DiNozzo's fertile brain. 

 

Tony took a moment or two to get his brain working again. “No, Jet, let me. Here. Just slide up a bit...” Jethro complied, and Tony popped the lid open, pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand. He covered his fingers, and reached around Jethro's ass. “Up, just a little more. There.” He ran his finger along Jet's crack, sliding in between it gently. “Feel good?” 

 

“Does.” Jethro angled himself oddly, allowing Tony more access. 

 

Pretty soon, Tony was slipping a second finger in, then sliding a third in, stretching him completely. “There ya go, Jet. That feel good?” He asked again, needing the reassurance. It was an odd angle, and this was their first time together. He froze, stilling the fingers inside. “Jethro, this isn't too...” He ached to move, to roll to his side to face the other man. “Too weird, is it?” 

 

Jethro shook his head, shifting his body to straddle Tony again. Tony concentrated on keeping his hand and fingers where they were, using the change in position to stretch him more deeply. “Hell, no, DiNozzo. Right where I want ya. You're stayin' still, remember? Means I gotta shift and bend and fold a little...” He nipped at Tony's neck, whispering his next words against his skin. “Worth it, babe. Damn worth it.” 

 

Tony felt the heat of a quietly contented embarrassment suffuse through him. He grinned as he turned his neck just a little, enough to capture Jethro's lips in a searing kiss. When they separated again, he wiggled his fingers a little more. “You ready for this?” 

 

 

“Oh, yeah. Feels good and loose, Tone. Gonna slide you in there now.” Tony moved his fingers, and Jethro made good on his promise, easing back a little at a time until he was fully seated on the man's cock. 

 

Tony groaned deeply, relaxing totally into the feeling. He knew he was going to have to, to keep still enough not to hurt his back more. “Oh, God, Jethro. That feels so fucking gooood.” He kept up a steady litany of encouragement, groaned and mumbled and shouted by turns. It was pretty much insensible ranting, and Tony had to work to keep his body from thrusting as Jethro rode him hard and fast. Jethro clenched tightly around him, tilting just a little more, probably to hit that spot himself. “So gooooood.” Tony moaned again, fists clenched tightly in the sheets. 

 

“Stroke it, Tony.” Jethro growled, and in response to that feral growl, Tony reached up his right hand, grabbing Jethro's dick and using the leftover slick on it to stroke him to the rhythm of his thrusts. “That's good, Tone. So good. Love you. Not just sayin' that cuz I'm ridin' your cock, either.” 

 

Tony exhaled, a deep, pleasure-filled groan and replied. “Wanted you for so long. Wanted you in my bed. Love you. Need you. Come for me, Jet.” If he weren't working so hard at staying still, jerking Jet's cock and so close to orgasm, he would have groaned with embarrassment at his words. But he meant every damn one. He twisted more tightly on Jethro's cock, reaching the other hand to cup his balls, and it was enough. Jethro spurted all over Tony's chest, and his ass clenched tightly around his dick. With a couple more well-timed thrusts, Tony fell over the edge and groaned out Jethro's name one last time. 

 

Gingerly, Jethro moved off his lover's body and went to get a washcloth to clean up. He returned, gently wiping the spunk from Tony's chest and penis. When he had finished and returned the washcloth to the bathroom, he slid back up the bed to lay down next to Tony. “That help?” He snuggled in next to the other man, being careful not to move him. 

 

“It did. Nothin' like a damn good orgasm to send the endorphins running through my body. Between the bath, the painkillers and your loving touch, I'm good to go, Jet.” Tony flashed him a cheeky grin. 

 

“DiNozzo.” Gibbs growled again, but it was a teasing growl. 

 

“Ye-esss?” Tony drew out the word, wondering what the man would say. 

 

“Go to sleep.” Jethro reached up a hand to ruffle Tony's hair, then draped his arm across his body. “I’m right here. Not goin' anywhere.” 

 

“On it, Jet.” Tony shifted a little, turned his face to nuzzle against Jethro's temple, and settled in to sleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
